


去他〇的Omega都软绵绵

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, omega sirius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 前往、汇报、离开，就这么简单。斯内普给自己打气，运气好的话你甚至都不需要闻到布莱克。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	去他〇的Omega都软绵绵

**Author's Note:**

> SBSS无差，沙雕ABO，斯A狼O，但实际操作嘛……

斯内普一点都不想去布莱克的房子，但波特那愚蠢的小团体害得邓不利多被解除了校长职务，导致要汇报任务没有比总部更安全的选择了。

前往、汇报、离开，就这么简单，他给自己打气，运气好的话你甚至都不需要闻到布莱克。

然而好运上一次垂青他，大概还是托比亚的麻瓜汁捕捉到艾琳的魔法那时候（仔细想想也算不得什么好运）。斯内普从客厅的壁炉钻出来，想提起袍角掸掸炉灰——摸了个空。

大片皮肤突然暴露在空气中的触感导致他瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，斯内普一脚踢起装魔杖的口袋所在的那块布料，右手却被某种热、韧而有弹性的东西挡住了去路。

是他妈的啥都没穿的他妈的布莱克他妈的大腿。

斯内普像被火烫了一样后退一步，然后真被炉子里的火给烫了。他一蹦一跳地离开两个热源，刚发生的一切都只在瞬间，斯内普这时才正式吸进格里莫广场12号的空气，顿时被浓郁的信息素呛得一阵咳嗽。

见鬼，发情的Omega难道不该躲进房间里筑巢然后湿淋淋地缩成一团吗？

斯内普凭借着超人的意志力第一时间从被呛得头晕眼花的状态清醒过来，发现自己已经陷进了布莱克的皮肤的海洋，Omega的手则是弄潮儿，乘风破浪地尽往不该去的地方去。为了腾出两只前肢，刚袭击斯内普的魔杖早不知被扔哪去了。眼看离炉子越来越远，捡魔杖是没戏了，而且他也担心自己在这个被热潮烧没了脑子的Omega面前俯身会造成什么后果，于是斯内普勉力维持住身体的平衡，任由对方跌跌撞撞地把自己往卧室带。

到卧室门触手可及的距离，斯内普猛地发力把一条腿缠自己腰上的Omega掀翻，一脚踢中对方下体，在惨叫声中以芭蕾般的姿势跃进卧室，摔门落上所有的锁，体能爆发地把衣柜咣当一声撞到门口，又往衣柜门前堆了两个床头柜，确保无论是自己还是布莱克，徒手都得花上好一阵才能见面。

完事他气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，发现情况变得愈加不妙。这房间里的气味没那么浓郁，但刚才布莱克连蹭带缠着实招呼了他一顿好的，这么说吧，斯内普都不能断定自己身上仅存布料湿了一大半的原因。

他冲进浴室，单脚跳着扯掉那条倒霉的底裤塞进马桶盖上盖子，一手将冷水开到最大，劈头盖脸给自己一顿冲洗。冰火两重天，他打着哆嗦搓洗，尽快去掉了皮肤上残留的所有Omega信息素。危险暂时解除了，但纯本能的欲望不是那么容易消退的，斯内普一咬牙，拿下莲蓬头对准了万恶之源。

Giao！

脑子里兽性的嚎叫逐渐平息，斯内普听见被衣柜和床头柜挡住的卧室外，布莱克正咣咣砸门。

“开门！”Omega此刻听起来十足像个醉汉，“给我开门，Alpha！”

妈的，等再次够到坩埚，他就要给布莱克准备足够把大象阉干净的药剂。

“出来面对我！你不敢了吗？你不是恨我么？给我看看你有多恨啊？”胡乱叫嚷了几句，布莱克似乎稍微清醒了点，记起房间里是谁了，“滚到我面前，斯内普！你不是恨我差点杀了你吗，啊？你不是了不起的间谍，每天出生入死吗？冒着生命危险潜伏在伏地魔身边？给我看看你的胆量啊，出来！”

他列举了自他被困在老宅后，不，自他们再度见面后，每个斯内普用来抬高自己贬低他的论点，一边锤门锤得连衣柜都在震动。斯内普牙关打颤地走出浴室，不确定更想揍死布莱克还是当初废话太多的自己。

死马当活马医，他深吸一口气，用十足Alpha的口吻命令：“给我闭嘴！”

对面半个磕巴不打地回呛：“我的腿和我的嘴，你只能叫我合上一样！”

……

化学阉割，绝对的。

Omega很明显也知道自己刚把斯内普噎了个人仰马翻，腔调愈发得意：“你也配叫Alpha？你个缩头乌龟，一个Omega躺在你面前都不知道上……”

卧室门框在布莱克的持续进攻下开始簌簌掉渣，斯内普瞪着衣柜扇动不止的两扇门，无法理解自己何以沦落到如此境地。他倒不是真介意把外面那不知好歹的傻逼放进来，但首先，那样他们可能会在马上要听他汇报的邓不利多面前上演活春宫；其次，如果布莱克被抓后把他干了神志不清的Omega的事供出来，魔法部未见得会因为这货炸死了13人就不定斯内普的罪。

房间里壁炉早就结上了一层蛛网，没有飞路粉存在的迹象，这是斯内普陷入过最TM愚蠢的困境。门外叫嚣停止时他的警惕瞬间被拉到了最高点，如果布莱克想起了可以捡魔杖，那门口挡什么都没用。斯内普拖开床头柜（他刚推过来时没觉得它们这么重啊），以便打开衣柜门找点东西蔽体，这样即便布莱克闯进来，要得手也得费点儿功夫。

霉味扑面而来，衣柜里挂着：布鲁姆女裤，修米兹连衣裙，紧身胸衣、帝政样式蕾丝长裙加披肩，羊腿袖礼服裙……

斯内普面无表情地摔上衣柜门，把手伸向蒙尘的床单，老旧的柜门最后摇晃了几下，嘎吱一声歪倒下来。

“先生！”这时他听见布莱克慌慌张张地喊道，“我这……哦，谢谢您。”

斯内普脑中出现邓不利多面不改色地给眼前Omega变出衣服的景象，布莱克被热潮烧成这样还记得对邓不利多的尊敬，可真不令人意外。外边人不大喊大叫的时候房间的隔音效果就显示出来了，他裹紧自己，凑到衣柜边，也只模模糊糊听到邓不利多大概是安抚了面前的Omega。紧接着是大概几分钟的完全沉默，卧室门锁发出咯哒一声时，斯内普差点儿跳起来。

邓不利多在衣柜面前顿了顿，“西弗勒斯？”

“……”包着床单的Alpha衡量了一下自己的选择，“邓不利多，你不会正好有带多余的袍子吧？”

邓不利多变出年轻下属偏好的那种黑色长袍，他其实觉得西弗勒斯可以换一种能将肤色衬得好些的颜色，但天可怜见，魔药教授这会儿大概经不起更多惊吓了。老人将衣柜挪开一角，把袍子连带捡到的魔杖一起递进对方从缝隙中伸出的那只手里，然后去确认了Omega接下来的几小时都会好好地昏睡着。

等他封好门并清理掉弥漫的Omega信息素，斯内普已经穿戴整齐，脸色还处在低温造成的青白中，头发有点湿。不过Alpha的站姿透露了其他信息，冷水澡的效力总是不如人们希望的那样持久。

“我要求加工资。”魔药教授冷冰冰地说。


End file.
